Günah
Etymology From Persian گناه (gonâh) Pronunciation IPA(key): ɟynɑh Hyphenation: gü‧nah Noun günah (definite accusative günahı, plural günahlar) (religion) sin Hadis i şerif: Günah, kalbinin kabul etmediğini terketmektir. Günah Etimolojisi Farsça bir kelime olup sözlükte "suç" anlamına gelir. Dinî bir kavram olarak ilâhî emir ve yasaklara aykırı fiil ve davranış anlamında kullanılır. Kur'ân'da ve hadislerde günah kavramını ifade eden birçok kelime vardır. Bunlardan genel anlamıyla günah yerine kullanılanlar ism, zenb, vizr, cünâh ve hûb kelimeleridir. Günaha sevk eden etkenler insanın yapısında bulunan eğilim ve arzularla onu dışarıdan etkileyen âmiller olmak üzere iki grupta toplamak mümkündür. İslâm'a göre insan yapısında bulunan kötülüklerin kaynağı nefistir. Zira nefis, "kötülüğü olabildiğine emreden" (nefs-i emmâre) (Yûsuf, 12/53) ve kişiyi günaha yöneltmek için sürekli fısıltılar halinde telkinde bulunan (Kâf, 50/16; Necm, 53/23) bir güçtür. Günaha sevk eden bir başka etken de ölümsüz bir dünya hayatı içgüdüsü ve öbür dünyayı unutmadır (Bakara, 2/95-96). Kur'ân bu olumsuz eğilimli nefse karşı, kendini kınayan (levvâme) ve Hakk'ın rızasında huzura kavuşan (mutmainne) nefisleri, yani eğitilmiş ve dizginlenmiş, iyilik yapmayı kabullenmiş nefislere ulaşmayı öğütler (Kıyâme, 75/2; Fecr, 89/27-28). Ayrıca insanın hassas bir psikolojik yapıya sahip bulunması (Nisâ, 4/28), fizyolojik ve psikolojik bağımlılıklarının bulunması önemli günah faktörlerindendir (Bakara, 2/155; Âl-i İmrân, 3/14). Günaha sürükleyen dış etkenler içinde dünya hayatının çekiciliği (bk. Yûnus, 10/23), kötü örneklerin bol miktarda bulunması (En'âm, 6/116; Furkân, 25/27-29) ve insanın yücelişini engellemeye çalışan şeytanın tahrikleri de (bk. Hicr, 15/36-42) önemli bir yer tutar. Günahlar nitelikleri bakımından büyük ve küçük olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır (bk. Nisâ, 4/31; Necm, 53/32). (bk. Büyük Günah) Tevbesiz affedilmeyen yegane günah küfür, nifak ve şirk olup cezası da ebedî olarak cehennemde kalmaktır. İslâm, kişiye günahlardan kurtulmanın yolunu da göstermiş, ona tevbe imkânını sunmuştur. (M.C.) GÜNAH Alm. Sünde (f), Fr. Peche (m), İng. Sin. Dinde yasaklanan şeyler. Allahü teâlânın, peygamberlerinin emirlerine aykırı her şey, iş, söz, davranış. Günah, Farsça bir kelime olup, Arapçada “ma’siyet, ism, zenb” kelimelerinin karşılığıdır. Günah lügatte, “isyan, karşı gelme, suç, kabahat” mânâlarına gelir. Allahü teâlâ insanları ebedî (sonsuz) saâdete kavuşturmak için peygamberleri vâsıtasıyla doğru ve beğendiği yolu göstermiştir. Emir ve yasaklardan ibâret olan bu yola din denir. Son din İslâmiyettir. Dinde işlenen fiilin günah ve suç olabilmesi için, bunu yapanın akıllı ve ergenlik yaşına girmiş ve kendisinin isteği ile yapmış olması lâzımdır. İslâmiyetin gelmesiyle önceki dinlerin hükümleri kalkmıştır. Her dinde günah olan şeyler bildirilmişti. Yahûdîlikte günah: Bu dînin kitabı olan Tevrât’ta ve inananlara yapması bildirilen “evâmir-i aşere” denilen on emirde günah olan şeyler bildirilmiştir. Bunların başlıcaları; puta tapmak (Allah’a ortak koşmak), boş ve yalan yere yemin etmek, cumartesi günü çalışmak, hırsızlık yapmak, haksız yere adam öldürmek, nikahlanmadığı yabancı kadınla zinâ yapmak, ana babaya saygısızlık göstermek, rüşvet, dolandırıcılık ve tefecilik ile elde edilen fâiz ve kumar paralarını almak, putlara kurban kesmek, kesmeden öldürülen hayvanları yemek, domuz eti yemek vs. gibi fiillerdir. Bugün aslı bozulan bu dinde günâh sayılan birçok fiiller ve davranışlar, Yahûdîler tarafından yapılmakta ve mübah sayılmaktadır. (Bkz. Yahûdîlik) Hıristiyanlıkta günah: Hıristiyanlık da, hak ve gerçek bir dindi. Allahü teâlâ tarafından gönderilen İncil kitabı ile dînin esasları ve yapılması yasak edilen işler açıklanmıştı. Fakat bu dînin aslı da, Îsâ aleyhisselâma inanmayan ve ona düşmanlık yapan Yahûdîler ile, fanatik papaslar tarafından değiştirilip bozulmuştur. Hıristiyanlıkta da; Allah’a şirk koşmak, haksız yere adam öldürmek, lüzumsuz ve yalan yere yemin etmek, Allah’ın verdiği emirlere karşı gelmek, evlendiği kadını boşamak, dedikodu etmek, yalan söylemek ve yalan yere şâhitlik yapmak, domuz eti yemek ve alkollü içkiler içmek başlıca günâh olan işlerdendir. Sonradan bâzılarının günâh olduğu, İncil’den çıkarılarak değiştirilip unutuldu. (Bkz. Hıristiyanlık) İslâmiyette günah: Allahü teâlânın ve Peygamber efendimizin emirlerine uymamak, haram ve mekruh olan yasaklardan sakınmamak günahtır. Günahlar, “küçük” ve “büyük” günah diye ikiye ayrılmıştır. Bununla berâber, küçük günahlardan da büyük günah gibi kaçınmak, hiçbir günahı küçümsememek gerekmektedir. Çünkü Allahü teâlâ, günahları sebebiyle kullarından intikam almaktadır. Gazabını, intikamını günahlar içine saklamıştır. Küçük sanılan bir günah, intikamına, gazâbına (azap yapmasına) sebeb olabilir. Kul, küçük günâhı büyük gördüğü zaman, o günâh, Allahü teâlâ katında küçülür. Hadîs-i şerîfte; “Mü’min olan kimse, günâhını dağ gibi görüp, kendi üzerine düşeceğinden korkar. Münâfık kimse, günâhını burnunun üzerine konan ve hemen uçan sinek gibi görür.” buyruldu. Îmândan ayrılmaya sebeb olan küfür (kâfir olmak) günahı ile, sapık inançlara yol açan bid’at (Peygamberimizin ve Eshâbının inandığından başka bir inanış) günâhından başka günâhlar ikiye ayrılır: 1. Allahü teâlâ ile kul arasında olan günahlar: İçki içmek, domuz eti yemek, namaz kılmamak, oruç tutmamak gibi. Bu günahların büyüğünden ve küçüğünden çok sakınmalıdır. Resûlullah efendimiz buyurdu ki: “Bir zerrecik (yâni çok az) bir günahtan kaçınmak, bütün cin ve insanların ibâdetleri toplamından daha üstündür.” Günahların hepsi, Allahü teâlânın emrini yapmamak olduğundan, büyüktür. Fakat bâzısı küçük görünür. Meselâ, yabancı kadına şehvetle bakmak, zinâ yapmaktan daha küçüktür. Bir küçük günah yapmamak bütün cihânın nâfile ibâdetlerinden daha sevaptır. Çünkü nâfile ibâdet yapmak, farz değildir. Günahlardan kaçınmak ise, herkese farzdır. Bu sebeple haramlardan, yasaklardan sakınmak, emirleri yapmaktan önce gelir. Her günâhı yaptıktan sonra, tövbe etmek de farzdır. Her günâhın tövbesi kabul olur. İmâm-ı Gazâlî hazretleri Kimyâ-i Seâdet kitabında diyor ki: “Şartlarına uygun yapılan tövbe, muhakkak ki kabul olur. Tövbenin kabul edileceğinden şüphe etmemelidir. Tövbenin şartlarına uygun olup, olmadığında şüphe etmelidir.” Tövbe edilmeyen herhangi bir günahtan, Allahü teâlâ intikam alabilir, sonsuz olarak azâb edebilir. 2. Kullar arasındaki günâhlar: Bu da beş çeşittir: 1) Bir şahsın, bedenine karşı işlenen günahları olup; dövmek, öldürmek, bir uzvunu kesmek ve benzeri can yakmalardır. Bunda zarar, bedene ve cana olmaktadır. 2) Şahsın malına karşı işlenen günahlar olup; gasp, rüşvet, hırsızlık, hıyânet ve benzeri mal ve para ile alâkalı olanlardır. 3) Bir şahsın cemiyetteki hürmet ve şerefiyle oynamak, günah olup; gıybet, iftirâ, ayıplamak gibi kötü hallerdir. 4) Kişinin dînine âit olan inanç ve davranışların aksini söyleyerek, onu ta’n etmek, kötülemektir. 5) Bir kişiye, zinâ gibi kötü isnatlarda bulunmaktır. Kullar arasında olan günahlar, Allahü teâlâya karşı işlenen günahlardan daha şiddetlidir. Bunlara tövbe etmek için, ayrıca o kulu hoşnut etmek, râzı etmek de lâzımdır. Hadîs-i şerîfte; “Gizli yapılan günâhın tövbesini gizli yapınız! Âşikâre yapılan günâhın tövbesini açıkça yapınız! Günâhınızı bilenlere, tövbenizi duyurunuz!” buyruldu. Büyük günahlar: Büyük günahların sayısı ve târifi hakkında çok açıklamalar yapılmıştır. Ebû Tâlib-i Mekkî, Kût-ul-Kulûb kitabında diyor ki: “Büyük günahları hadîs-i şerîf ve Sahâbenin sözlerinden topladım. On yedi büyük günâhı buldum.” Kalple işlenen günahlar dörttür: 1) Allahü teâlâya şirk (ortak) koşmak), 2) Günâha ısrar etmek, 3) Allahü teâlânın azâbından emin olmak, 4) Allahü teâlânın rahmetinden ümit kesmek. Dille işlenen günahlar dörttür: 1) Büyü (Sihir) yapmak, 2) Yalan yere şâhitlik yapmak, 3) Yalan yere yemin etmek, 4) Müslümanlara iftirâda bulunmak. Büyük günahların üçü mîde ile ilgilidir. Bunlar: 1) Şarab ve diğer alkollü içkiler içmek, 2) Haksız yere yetim malı yemek, 3) Fâiz yemek. Ferc ile yapılanlar ise ikidir: Bunlar zinâ ve livâtadır. El ve ayakla işlenen büyük günahlar ise; 1) Hırsızlık yapmak, 2) Haksız yere adam öldürmek, 3) Düşman karşısında harp esnâsında kaçmak. Bir de bütün uzuvlar, bütün vücutla yapılan günah vardır ki, o da ana ve babaya itâat etmeyip isyân etmektir. VAFTİZ Hristiyanlıkta günahlardan arınmak amacıyla düzenlenen dinsel tören anlamına gelmektedir. İlk günahı silmek amacıyla kişinin temsilî olarak yıkanması şeklinde yapılır. Hristiyanlık öncesi eski Yunan dinlerinde de benzeri uygulamaların olduğu sanılmaktadır. Bu amaçla Yunan ve Romalılar yeni doğan çocukları yıkayarak kutsamışlardır. Musevîlerde de buna benzer gelenekler vardır. Ancak onlarda farklı olarak bu tören ilk günahı silmek ve hüküm gününe hazırlanmak için önerilmiştir. Hristiyanlığın ilk yıllarında çocuklara vaftiz uygulamasına başlanmış, bazı mezhepler ise sadece yetişkinlerin vaftiz edilmesini benimsemişlerdir. Batı ve doğu kiliselerinde vaftiz uygulamasında detayda farklılıklar olsa bile genel olarak ortak yönler daha fazladır. Buna göre rahip, Matta İncil'inde belirtildiği gibi, baba, oğul ve kutsal ruh gibi kavramları kullanarak merasime başlar. Vaftiz edilen kişi kısmen veya tamamen bir vaftiz kabına batırılmak, su dökmek veya serpmek biçiminde yapılır. Bugün vaftiz daha da pratik olarak haftanın belirli gün ve saatlerinda kiliselerin giriş ve iç kısımlarında düzenlenen özel bölümlerde yapılmaktadır. Bazı Hristiyan mezheplerince zaman zaman toplu vaftiz törenleri de düzenlenmektedir. (F.K.) Cürm (Cürüm) Kabahat, kusur. Hatâ. İsyan. Günah. Kanun hilâfına hareket. CÜRÜM Hata, günah, suç, kabahat, isyân gibi anlamlara gelen cürüm ıstılahta, hukuken yasaklanan ve yapılması halinde failin had, kısas veya tazirle cezalandırılması öngörülen eylemlere denir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de, cürüm kelimesi doğrudan geçmemekle birlikte, dini anlamda kâfir, isyankâr ve günahkâr anlamında mücrim kelimesi çok sayıda geçmektedir. (bk. Mücrim) Fıkıh literatüründe ise, genel olarak cerime, özel olarak ise cinâyet, katl, serika vb. suç nevileriyle ifade edilmektedir. (bk. Suç) Cürmü meşhûd kavramı ise, suçüstü yapılan cürümler için kullanılmaktadır. (bk Suç) (İ.P. :1 suç. : :1 :1 suçlu :2 yazıklı en:günahkâr :1 Günah :1 suç :2 yazık * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Türkçe - İngilizce sin isim blame sinful sıfat wrongdoing transgression isim misdeed shame foul wrong Görseller Türkçe - Türkçe f. Cezayı gerektiren amel. Dine aykırı iş. Allah'ın emirlerine uymayan hareket. (Bak: Kebâir-Cünha)(Evet günah kalbe işleyip siyahlandıra siyahlandıra tâ nur-u imanı çıkarıncaya kadar katılaştırıyor. Her bir günah içinde küfre gidecek bir yol var. O günah istiğfar ile çabuk imha edilmezse kurt değil belki küçük bir manevi yılan olarak kalbi ısırıyor. Meselâ: Utandıracak bir günahı gizli işliyen bir adam, başkasının ıttılaından çok hicab ettiği zaman melâike ve ruhaniyatın vücudu ona çok ağır geliyor. Küçük VEKEF ETİR HİRC VİZR ESAM vebal HAREC (Günâh) Sorumluluk, vebal Türkçe - Yunanca αμαρτία (amartia). ~tır είναι (einai) αμαρτία (amartia). ~a girmek αμαρτάνω (amartano). ~ keçisi αποδιοπομπαίος (apodiopompaios) τράγος (trags). ~a sokmak κολάζω (kolazo) İngilizce - Yunanca κατηγορώ (katigro) (blame) (v) κατακρίνω (katakrino), κατηγορώ (katigro) (blame) επίπληξη (epiplixi) (blame) (n) μομφή (momfi), ευθύνη (efthyni), ενοχή (enohi) (blame) (water) λερώστε (leroste) (ύδωρ (ydor)) (foul) (with) λερώστε (leroste) (με (me)) (foul) (play) λερώστε (leroste) (παιχνίδι (paihnidi)) (foul) (weather) λερώστε (leroste) (καιρός (kairos)) (foul) λερώστε (leroste) (foul) Türkçe - İspanyolca peques pecado pecar Türkçe - İtalyanca delitto peccato (günahlar) İngilizce - Arapça لام, تهمة, ملامة, مسؤولية خطأ noun (blame) لوم, وبخ, إعتبره مسؤول suffix (blame) لوث, فسد, سد, خالف قواعد, تشابك, لطخ السمعة, تلوث, غدر suffix (foul) رطب, فاسد, شنيع, موحل, قذر, وسخ, جو سىء, كريه, رديء, ملوث, خطأ غني adjective (foul) مخالفة بالرياضة, إعاقة noun (foul) جرم, إثم, جريمة, عمل شرير noun (misdeed) خجل, أخزى, جلب العار, فضح suffix (shame) خجل, خزي, عار, حياء, عار خزي, هوان, مصدر خزي, ارتباك, الخجل noun (shame) ذنب, أخطأ, أثم suffix (sin) Türkçe - Kürtçe guneh bezax Günah Sin İngilizce - Türkçe günah isim günah işlemek günahlar sin Bilgisayar çerçeve Sinema vebal suç işlemek sin fonksiyonu Matematik suç Görseller Türkçe - Türkçe Yaş, sene Hukuk Mezar, gömüt Yaşanılmış olan süre, yaş Yaşanılmış olan süre, yaş: "Hoş uyanık da olsam, biz sindekileri artık erkekten saymazlar ya..."- H. Taner Ölü gömülen yer, gömüt, mezar, kabir, metfen, makber: "Sana ibret gerek ise / Gel göresin bu sinleri."- Yunus Emre Ölü gömülen yer, gömüt, mezar, kabir, metfen, makber Kirli olan ve kokan deve yün (SÎN) Çin (SÎN) İspanyolca - Türkçe olmasaydı ezeli olada kullanmadan kalmadan bırakmadan yapılmadan yoklu olmadan İngilizce - İngilizce A letter of the Arabic alphabet; س A letter of the Hebrew alphabet; שׂ sine, a trigonometric function A violation of a moral or religious law; an error To commit a sin A misdeed without Wrongdoing, seen as disobedience to God Wrongdoing, seen as disobedience to God Computes a sine Türkçe - İngilizce cower cowering fiil stardom string syn Tıp sin Bilgisayar grave, tomb sepulcher sepulchre İspanyolca - İngilizce minus without but with no but, however, yet minus, out of, without syn İtalyanca - İngilizce until, up to İngilizce - Yunanca αμαρτία (amartia) (n) αμαρτία (amartia) (v) αμαρτάνω (amartano) (against) αμαρτία (amartia) (ενάντια (enantia)) -Αμαρτία (-Amartia) (-sin) αμαρτωλότητα (amartolotita) (sinfulness) αμαρτίες (amarties) (sins) (adj) αμαρτωλός (amartolos) (sinful) αμαρτωλός (amartolos) (sinful) İngilizce - İspanyolca crimen pecado, indecencia, inmoralidad ser pecador pecar pecaminoso (sinful) pecaminoso, impío, inmoral, pecador (sinful) de perdición (sinful) pecadoramente (sinfully) pecaminosamente (sinfully) İngilizce - İtalyanca peccato colpa macchiarsi di una colpa, commettere un errore peccare delitto, offesa peccaminoso (sinful) deplorevole (sinful) peccaminosamente (sinfully) peccaminosità (sinfulness) Türkçe - İtalyanca tomba İspanyolca - İtalyanca privo senza İngilizce - Arapça الاثم الإثم الذنوب ذنبا ذنب, أخطأ, أثم suffix يخطىء إثم, ذنب, معصية, سيئة, خطيئة noun آثمة (sinful) مخزي adjective (sinful)